Present
by Sonya-chan17
Summary: Cuando Suzuki le entregó a Kurama la fruta del tiempo, nadie le advirtió que podrían haber algunos efectos secundarios al tomarla... ¿En qué consistirán? ¿Quién los sufrirá? YoukoxHieixKurama. DESCONTINUADO
1. Primer acto

**Avisos:** Este fic esta basado en un doujinshi de Seono Shou, así que la idea original no es mía, yo solo lo he redactado. No pude ponerme en contacto con la autora para pedirle permiso, pero si hay algún inconveniente retiraré este fanfic de inmediato.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**PRESENT **

**Primer acto: **

Kurama estaba inclinado hacia delante en el sofá, observando atentamente un pequeño frasco que se encontraba sobre la mesa. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Hiei, a juzgar por su aspecto venia de entrenarse, ni siquiera durante el torneo del Ankoku Bujutsukai dejaba de lado los entrenamientos, si seguía así acabaría enfermándose. Por suerte compartía habitación con Kurama y no podía acostarse muy tarde si no quería escuchar sus reprimendas.

- **Oh. Bienvenido Hiei** – le saludó el pelirrojo sin levantarse del sillón.

Como era habitual, Hiei no le devolvió el saludo. El kitsune emitió un suspiro de resignación mientras volvía a centrar su atención en el frasco.

- **Qué es eso?** – le preguntó Hiei observando el frasco con extraño contenido.

- **Es un regalo del "bellísimo" guerreo mágico Suzuki-kun** – contesto Kurama.

**- Hn. Y tu confías en ese payaso loco?** – si era un regalo de ese tipo, lo mas inteligente seria arrojarlo por la ventana.

- **Yeah, exacto** – Kurama sudo gotita comprendiendo lo que quiso decir Hiei, la verdad es que el también dudaba de la utilidad del regalo de Suzuki – **Se llama Zense no Mi. Es el fruto de Tokitadare no Hana – **explicó mientras volvía centrar su atención en la pequeña botella - **Ha dicho que era la fuente de donde sacó el humo de la caja inversa del tesoro – **el koorime se sorprendió un poco, un regalo como ese era muy valioso, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba el kitsune.

- **Karasu del equipo Toguro…** - murmuró Kurama con voz seria – **no puedo ganarle con mi poder actual. Necesito definitivamente el poder del Youko, lo usare para serlo – **pronunció con gravedad.

Hiei le observo comprendiendo su preocupación, si no conseguía volver a transformarse en kitsune no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Karasu.

- **Funcionará?** – pregunto acercándose al sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

- **Probablemente**. **Aunque parece que te lo has de tomar un tiempo antes cuando se usa en forma líquida** – le comento un poco preocupado – **He bebido un poco hace rato y no ha funcionado todavía. Pero… **

- **Pero?** – interrogó Hiei.

- **Los efectos secundarios no los conozco** – susurro el pelirrojo apoyando su mano en el mentón y mostrando una sonrisa enigmática.

- **Tu…** - empezó a decir, pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Kurama se sacudió y comenzó a tiritar de manera incontrolada.

- **Kurama? **– el pelirrojo comenzó a sufrir pequeños espasmos y ocultó su rostro entre las manos – **Hey!** – lo llamó Hiei comenzando a preocuparse. Se acerco a él y coloco una mano en su hombro, por suerte todavía permanecía sentado sobre el sofá y no se había caído al suelo.

**Flap!** – en ese momento una mano mas grande, mas fría, y con dedos mas largos y finos sujeto la muñeca del koorime.

- **Eh? – **para su sorpresa observo que su amigo, antes pelirrojo, se había transformado y ahora su mano era sostenida por un hermoso Youko plateado que le miraba con malicia. Sus miradas chocaron y Hiei se perdió en los preciosos ojos del Youko, quedándose atontado por un momento.

- **Vamos baby** – pronuncio el zorro con voz sensual y mostrando una sonrisa ávida.

- **Va… hey!** – se había sonrojado y por un momento estuvo a punto de decir 'vale', pero por suerte había rectificado a tiempo – **ESPERA… UN MOMENTO! Hey!** – exclamo mientras era empujado por Kurama, que se lamía los labios con lujuria sin dejar de sonreír, y ambos caían sobre el sofá, – **KURAMAAA! **

El Youko le aprisiono contra el sofá y se coloco encima suyo, procurando no aplastarle con su peso, sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano lo inmovilizó completamente.

- **_Estas tomándome el pelo…_** - pensó Hiei decidido a no caer en la trampa del zorro, pero entonces el Youko lo beso **– _Hey!_ – **vale, esto ya estaba pasando de una simple broma.

Intento soltarse pero estaba firmemente sujeto, noto como las manos del kitsune se dirigían a sus cinturones y comenzaba a desatarlos. El koorime entro en pánico y redoblo sus esfuerzos por desasirse.

- **Suéltame kitsune!** - quiso gritarle, pero se olvidó del pequeño detalle de que el Youko seguía besándole, y este no dudo en aprovechar la situación. Introdujo su lengua dentro de esa pequeña cueva y saboreo cada rincón con maestría, sus labios, su paladar, sus dientes, y por ultimo esa jugosa lengua que intentaba escapar de la suya.

Hiei se estaba quedando sin aire, el beso que el Youko le estaba dando era asfixiante, y por que no decirlo, también muy excitante. Podía notar como la dureza del zorro crecía bajo sus pantalones, pero lo mas increíble es que el también estaba reaccionando. Mierda! que humillación! estaba totalmente indefenso, estaba a punto de ser violado por un Youko pervertido y encima el lo disfrutaba! Joder! El beso terminó y ambos se miraron jadeantes.

- **Te lo advierto kitsune...** - dijo Hiei entre jadeos ahogados - **será mejor que me sueltes** - intento amenazarle, pero su voz era de todo menos amenazante en ese momento.

- **Y si no lo hago que me vas a hacer?** – Pronunció con voz ronca en su oído – **si** **estas completamente indefenso… **- el kitsune comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, produciéndole una agradable sensación, Hiei se maldijo mentalmente por disfrutarlo.

- **La próxima vez que me beses te morderé **– sabia que no era una gran amenaza, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El zorro se rió ante la respuesta de Hiei, le resultaba muy gracioso lo que había dicho **- y donde me morderás? **– susurro en su oído con lascivia **– aquí?** – Lamió su oreja humedeciéndola completamente – **aquí?** – fue bajando por su cuello y se entretuvo un rato en esa zona dejando sus marcas – **o quizá…** - lo que hizo a continuación el zorro provoco que el koorime, que llevaba un rato emitiendo suaves suspiros, gimiera en voz alta sin poder contenerse - **…aquí? – **el Youko metió su mano debajo del pantalón del koorime y acaricio su entrepierna. Hiei se estremeció de pies a cabeza, lo que hacia el Youko era tan delicioso...

- **Ahhhh… k-ura… arf, arf… k-itsune… ahaaa** – los gemidos de Hiei eran cada vez mayores, arqueó su espalda y el Youko aumento la rapidez de sus caricias, hasta alcanzar un ritmo desenfrenado, pero en ningún momento abandono su cuello. Oh dios! Era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado nunca. Joder! Estaban abusando de él y lo estaba disfrutando! Mierdaaaaa!

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse al compás de la mano del zorro, que al notar su cambio de actitud, sonrió entre dientes. Ya lo había logrado, tenia al youkai a su merced, pero antes de dejarle terminar, se dedicaría a satisfacerse un poco a si mismo, además, estaba seguro de que Hiei también iba a disfrutarlo. Soltó sus manos y en lugar de intentar huir, Hiei se abrazo a él y le beso con pasión.

Entonces la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Kurama gruño molesto, y sin muchas ceremonias desvistió completamente al koorime y arrojo la ropa al otro lado del sofá. Hiei gimió al sentir las manos del kitsune paseándose sin recato por todo su cuerpo y tembló con cuando este le coloco a cuatro patas, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Estaba un poco nervioso, no era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, pero nunca lo había hecho con un Youko, y ya se sabe que los youkos… además, Kurama ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, eso no era justo. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando noto algo duro entre sus nalgas. Joder! El kitsune no se andaba con rodeos, iba directo al asunto. Es que ni siquiera iba a prepararlo primero? Le iba destrozar…

- **Sabias que cuando llegas a cierto punto el dolor se convierte en placer?** – Pronuncio el Youko con voz ronca como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – **te voy a hacer ver las estrellas…** – y tras decir esto entro en él completamente. El cuerpo de Hiei tembló y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del koorime debido al dolor de la invasión.

– **No te resistas** – le dijo repartiendo pequeños besos en su nuca y acariciando su espalda – **relájate y pasara - **Como coño iba a relajarse cuando le estaba partiendo por la mitad? Estúpido zorro de mierda! – **si quieres puedes morder esto..** – el zorro introdujo dos dedos en su boca mientras se reía.

Genial! realmente genial! El Youko le tenia completamente empalado haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y encima se pitorreaba de el. Vaya día de mierda! Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse porque el kitsune comenzó a embestirle sin piedad y con su otra mano empezó a masturbarlo.

Hiei se derritió de placer, e inconscientemente, comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los dedos que el Youko había introducido en su boca, provocando que la sonrisa de este se ensanchara mas. Las estocadas eran cada vez mas profundas, y ambos no tardaron en descargarse, Hiei lo hizo en la mano del zorro y este en su interior con un profundo gemido. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

Tras algunos minutos en los que su cuerpo se relajo de la sensación post-orgasmo, Hiei se sintió molesto consigo mismo, y sobretodo con el estúpido zorro que se había burlado de el. Se incorporo para decirle a ese idiota sus cuatro verdades, pero se encontró con que Kurama, de nuevo pelirrojo, estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón, observándose a si mismo tras su reciente transformación.

- **Ya veo… cual es el efecto secundario** – murmuro el pelirrojo mirando sus manos – **Bueno, no es nada por lo que preocuparse!** – Exclamo levantándose del sillón y agarrando el frasco – **gracias por tu amabilidad.** – le dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras salía de la habitación - **_Era delicioso n/n! _**(N/a: esto último lo pensó ñ.ñUu)

Hiei le miro incrédulo, y apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarle – **BASTARDO! NO VUELVAS A USAR ESO CUANDO YO ESTE CERCA!** **Ò/Ó!** – grito con la cara roja de vergüenza al mismo tiempo que se tapaba sus partes intimas con la ropa.

**_Continuara..._**

**

* * *

**

_Ejem... U/U... bueno... que os ha parecido? este ha sido mi primer lemon, espero haber estado a la altura. Me he dado cuenta de que los lemons son bastante mas difíciles de hacer de lo que pense en primer momento n.nUu._

_Bueno, como ya he dicho al principio este fic esta basado en un doujinshi (para los que no lo sepan, un doujinshi es un cómic escrito por un fan). En algunas partes me he tomado la libertad de alargarlo y de poner ideas de mi propia cosecha (osea, en el lemon ñ.ñU). En principio este fic constara de tres capítulos mas, pero es posible que también alargue un poco las artes que vienen a continuación._

_La verdad es que no me gusta tomar las ideas de los demás, pero este doujinshi me pareció bastante divertido y la idea de plasmarlo en un fic hace tiempo que rondaba por mi cabeza, además, la pagina de donde lo saque hace tiempo que se ha cerrado (no se si fue porque caduco o porque hay problemas con el servidor) y me pareció una lastima que la historia se perdiera, por eso la he plasmado en este fic. Espero que os haya gustado n.n!_

**R... E... V... I... E... W... S... **

**Sonya-chan17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Este fic esta basado en un doujinshi de Seono Shou, así que la idea original no es mía, yo solo lo he redactado. No pude ponerme en contacto con la autora para pedirle permiso, pero si hay algún inconveniente retiraré este fanfic de inmediato.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Segundo acto:**

Kurama se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y entre sus manos sostenía el frasco del Zense no mi que acababa de probar otra vez. Hacia poco que la transformación había concluido, y el cuerpo del pelirrojo había desaparecido para dar paso a un hermoso kitsune plateado.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Hiei entro en la habitación, el Youko sonrió internamente aun de espaldas, había notado su youki antes de que abriera la puerta.

Hiei avanzo un poco en el umbral, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al zorro en la habitación y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El Youko se giro y se quedo observándolo fijamente. La sensación se acrecentó y el koorime tembló de miedo, tenia que salir de allí en seguida, así que sin perder tiempo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- **_Ha usado otra vez el fruto del pasado_ **– pensó mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a salir.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar una mano se interpuso y empujo la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara con un golpe seco en las narices del koorime impidiendo que saliera de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y observo al Youko plantado en frente suyo con una mano sobre la puerta y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- **Bienvenido de nuevo baby –** pronuncio el kitsune alargando ligeramente la palabra y proporcionándole un toque muy sensual.

Hiei se estremeció otra vez al verse aprisionado contra la pared y con una de las manos del Youko puesta a un lado de su cabeza impidiéndole la huida. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado la ultima vez que Kurama se convirtió en Youko y la verdad es que no le apetecía repetir la experiencia.

- **Kurama…** - empezó a decir procurando que no le temblara la voz – **Te dije que no usaras eso cuando yo estoy cerca** – le dijo con el tono mas amenazador que pudo, pero el Youko no se intimido en absoluto y acorto la distancia de sus cuerpos todavía mas.

- **No lo he hecho a propósito. Lo estaba utilizando y entonces entraste tu **– respondió el kitsune inclinándose peligrosamente sobre Hiei -** Además no recuerdo haberte prometido nada. **

- **Bien… -** Hiei no sabia que decir, la cercanía de Kurama le estaba poniendo "MUY" nervioso – **incluso si es verdad… **

**- Aparte, la ultima vez estabas en extasi ¿no eras tu? – **le interrumpió el Youko mientras acariciaba su mejilla, por su tono de voz y su sonrisa se podía distinguir perfectamente que se estaba burlando.

Esto le molesto mucho, no estaba dispuesto a que se burlara de el otra vez.

- **Déjame ir idiota!** – exclamo con la cara roja y propinándole un codazo al Youko.

Pero el Kitsune fue mas rápido y en un ágil movimiento le cogió por la cintura y lo elevo en el aire.

- **Wa! **– exclamo Hiei entre sorprendido y asustado.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo para gritar porque el Youko lo soltó repentinamente haciendo que cayera al suelo y se abalanzó sobre el, intento quitárselo de encima pero pesaba mucho.

- **Kura… **- iba a soltarle todas las maldiciones que conocía pero de nuevo el kitsune fue mas rápido y le silencio con un beso – **nh… - **mierda, otra vez no…

Kurama introdujo su lengua en la pequeña boca de y la movió con fuerza, a un ritmo desesperado. Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, y en un movimiento inesperado le arranco la camiseta dejando a la vista su perfecto torso. Hiei se retorció asustado pero el Youko le sujeto ambas manos y comenzó a restregar sus caderas contra las suyas haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido que murió en la boca de Kurama y noto como los labios del Youko se curvaban en una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de besarle.

- **Arf… no puedo respirar… **- el koorime se estaba asfixiando con ese beso, pero no iba a permitir que el zorro volviera a utilizarle. Aunque tuviera que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, no iba a caer en su juego, nadie se burla de Hiei Jaganshi dos veces.

Por fin el zorro partió el beso y se miraron fijamente, había una fría determinación en los ojos de Hiei y el kitsune sonrió internamente al ver aquel brillo desafiante en su mirada, acepto el reto sin dudarlo, Kurama adoraba los desafíos…

Con una sonrisa lujuriosa el kitsune se acerco a su oreja y metió su lengua en ella, lamiéndola, explorando, luego la sacó pero no se separo del oído del indefenso Youkai y empezó a emitir sonidos de placer y a soplar en ella.

- **Ah... Hieiiii... aaaahh... mmmm... te deseo... ah, ah... nhmm... ahahah...** - Hiei sabía que Kurama estaba haciendo eso solo para excitarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo, sabía que esos "aaahhh" y esos "mmn" eran mera actuación; pero no podía resistirse.

Cuando se alejo de el, kurama pudo ver el rostro sofocado del koorime y el intenso rubor que teñían sus mejillas, pero a pesar de ello el youkai mantenía su expresión nula, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El Youko amplio su sonrisa, le encantaba ver la resistencia del koorime, sabia que en el fondo estaba fingiendo y eso solo lograba aumentar su deseo. Estaba decidido a hacer que el youkai se rindiera a su voluntad, pero antes le haría sufrir un poco…

Sin perder tiempo, Kurama deslizo su mano suavemente por el abdomen de Hiei, haciendo que este temblara bajo su tacto y comenzó a desabrochar sus cinturones lentamente. El koorime trago saliva, pero esta vez no intento huir, sabia que seria inútil. En unos pocos segundos se vio libre de sus pantalones y con su masculinidad completamente expuesta, el Youko rió suavemente al ver el miembro erecto del koorime.

- **Y tu pretendías resistirte?** – le susurro al oído con tono lascivo – **pues me parece que tu cuerpo opina otra cosa… **

- **Hn…** - gruño el koorime girando su rostro y molesto consigo mismo – **vete al dia… aaaaahhh!! **– no pudo terminar el insulto porque la mano del kitsune había atrapado su miembro y ahora se dedicaba a masturbarle muy lenta y pausadamente – **aaahhh… agf… aaahh… **- un montón de gemidos incoherentes empezaron a salir de su boca sin que el pudiera evitarlo. La verdad es que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer resistirse…

El Youko sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de placer del koorime, seguramente debía de estar debatiéndose entre entregarse al placer o mantener su orgullo. Estaba disfrutando mucho viendo el dilema mental del pequeño youkai, pero estaba resultando también una pequeña tortura para el, estaba deseando poseer ese cuerpo y no podía aguantarse mas, aunque tenia muy claro que no iba a hacerlo hasta que Hiei se rindiera, de modo que decidió apresurar un poco las cosas…

Hacia rato que Hiei había cerrado los ojos rindiéndose a las sensaciones que el zorro le estaba provocando, por eso cuando sintió que la mano que la mano que llevaba rato acariciándole se detenía bufo molesto y dirigió su vista al kitsune para lanzarle una mirada de reproche, pero se quedo completamente paralizado al ver al Youko inclinándose peligrosamente sobre su entrepierna y supo que a eso si que no iba a poder resistirse…

- **Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!** – un gemido potentísimo salio de su boca al notar como el zorro se introducía su miembro en la boca y comenzaba a hacerle sexo oral.

El gemido no paso desapercibido por kurama, quien sonrió internamente mientras seguía atendiendo ese trozo de carne que rogaba por atención. Continuaron así un rato hasta que el Youko se detuvo. Hiei se quejo, esos gloriosos minutos habían logrado que se olvidara hasta de su nombre, definitivamente instinto animal había logrado acabar con su orgullo, del que ahora solo quedaba un ligero recuerdo.

- **P-por que t-te detienes…?** – logro preguntar entre jadeos.

El kitsune sonrió divertido – **No decías que no querías esto?** – le pregunto maliciosamente mientras se dedicaba repartir pequeños besos por sus temblorosos muslos.

El koorime se quedo en silencio, que iba a decirle? Se dio cuenta de lo humillante de la situación y su orgullo volvió al ataque, seguía muy excitado, pero le resultaba un poco mas fácil pensar sin el Youko haciéndole… eso…

- **Hn…** - giro su rostro en un intento de ignorar al kitsune.

Kurama gruño exasperado, que terco podía llegar a ser Hiei cuando se lo proponía, se estaba prácticamente derritiendo y aun así se resistía, pero… para que negarlo, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de el.

Sonrió con lascivia, bueno, Hiei podía decir lo que quisiera, el sabia que no era cierto y ya se había cansado de esperar. Además, el koorime acabaría por disfrutarlo, como siempre…

Sin ningún pudor dirigió su mano a la entrada de Hiei y comenzó a masajearla en pequeños círculos, provocando que el youkai gimiera en voz alta de nuevo y se arqueara contra su mano. El Youko estuvo así un rato, pero no tardo en aburrirse y decidió hacer algo mas... intenso...

Alzo un poco a Hiei con la intención de hacerle rodar y colocarlo a cuatro patas, pero el koorime, adivinando lo que el Youko se proponía intento resistirse y "casi" consiguió escapar.

- **No, no, no, eso si que no...** - le riño kurama - **eres un bebe muy malo sabias?** - le dijo con tono burlón mientras agitaba su dedo delante de su cara - **y ahora tendré que castigarte... **- dijo al tiempo que extraía una semilla de sus cabellos y le aplicaba un poco de su youki.

Apenas unos segundos después una enorme enredadera se había enroscado en torno a las muñecas de Hiei, quien ahora estaba atado boca abajo y con el trasero expuesto. El koorime había entro en pánico, intento librarse de sus ataduras, pero solo consiguió lastimarse las muñecas, de modo que se rindió y comenzó a rezar interiormente. Desde luego tenia un mal día, se encontraba atado boca abajo en el suelo y con el culo al aire, y por si fuera poco estaba a merced de un Youko violador.

- **Ahora vas a decir que quieres que te haga mío** - dijo kurama muy cerca de su oído.

El koorime abrió los ojos como platos, se había vuelto loco? Antes muerto que decirle eso!

- **Ni de coña** – le respondió Hiei – **ya puedes esperar sentado por que no pienso… Auh!! –** no llego a terminar su frase porque el Youko le acababa de dar una palmada en el trasero **– baka eso duele!! **

**- Dilo – **ordeno el Kitsune conteniendo la risa.

**- Vete al carajo! auh! – **otra palmada en el culo por parte del Youko.

- **Dilo! **– dijo el Youko con impaciencia, se estaba muriendo de la risa, pero por otra parte este juego estaba empezando a parecerle peligrosamente excitante. (N/a: xDDD!! Juajajaja!! Quien iba a pensar que a kurama le gusta el sado? xDDD!)

- **NO! Aaaaayyyyy!** – esta vez recibió una palmada más fuerte que las demás.

Hiei se detuvo un momento y analizo la situación, sabia que el Youko acabaría haciéndole suyo, aunque también sabia que el zorro no lo tomaría hasta que se rindiera, ese kitsune era demasiado orgulloso.

Por otra parte su trasero estaba empezando a dolerle de verdad, así que si iba a tomarlo… porque no acabar la tortura cuanto antes?… además, para que negarlo, estaba empezando a encontrarle el gusto a lo que hacia el Youko.

– **Esta bien! Hazlo de una vez! **– grito en voz alta.

El kitsune se detuvo en seco – **_Jooo, tan pronto?_** – lastima, estaba empezando a disfrutar realmente eso, pero aparto enseguida esas ideas de su cabeza. Sabia que lo que venia a continuación seria mejor… - **ok baby** – susurro lascivamente en su oreja.

El kitsune tanteo con su mano la entrepierna del youkai y guió su miembro a la entrada de este. Hiei cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido cuando kurama se hizo paso en su interior. Le escocia mucho, todavía podía sentir el picor en sus nalgas, pero esas sensaciones quedaron olvidadas cuando el Youko comenzó a moverse a un ritmo desenfrenado. Empezo a moverse con violentas estocadas y ambos no tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax, kurama en su interior y Hiei en la mano de este.

Tras unos minutos en los que normalizaron su respiración El Youko se retiro de su interior completamente satisfecho y las lianas que tenían atado a Hiei desaparecieron dejándolo libre.

- **Sabes una cosa…? **- pregunto Youko observando las nalgas de Hiei que todavía se encontraba boca abajo.

- **Que?** – pregunto Hiei con la respiración todavía agitada.

- **Acaba de quedar demostrado que eres un bebe…** – le dijo acariciando una de sus rojas nalgas **–…necesitas unos polvos de talco** – dijo en tono burlón antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- **Pero serás!** – exclamo iracundo mientras se giraba para insultar al Youko, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que en su lugar se encontraba cierto pelirrojo que observaba atentamente su reloj.

- **15 minutos** – susurro este para si mismo – **como pensaba dependiendo de la dosis… el tiempo de la transformación varia… **- pronuncio para si.

El koorime lo miraba atónito, no decía que no lo había hecho a propósito?

- **Eso significa que quizás dos sorbitos por treinta minutos… - **dijo muy feliz mientras se levantaba** – _podremos tener dos rounds en 30 minutos_ – **pensó con entusiasmo mientras se marchaba dejando a un iracundo Hiei a sus espaldas, el cual estaba formando una bola de fuego en sus manos con intenciones homicidas al comprender que había sido engañado.

**Continuara… **

**

* * *

**

_Yeah! por fin termine n.n! lamento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo. En mi defensa diré que he tenido una época de inspiración horrible además de muchos deberes, muchos exámenes... etc... etc... _

_Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que en este capitulo no pude resistirme a cumplir una de mis fantasías (Youko pegándole palmadas en el culo a Hiei xDD) juajajaja, que mala soy nwn... les he hecho masoquistas xDDD! _

_Por cierto, los que estén esperando las actualizaciones de mis otros fics les pido paciencia, se que estoy tardando, pero es que realmente no tengo tiempo T.T... pero aun así estad tranquilos, no pienso abandonar mis historias nn. _

**_CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:_ **

_**Kaori Higarashi:** este fic lo podrás encontrar en una pagina que se llama "h t t p / w w w. g e o c i t i e s . c o m / y a m i k i t s u n e 5 6 / D o u j i n s h i .h t m l" junto con otros de la misma autora, espero que te gusten nn, gracias por tu comentario! _

_**Kitsune Nyx Erinea: **muchas gracias por tu comentario me has animado mucho nn. _

_**Kakushi Miko:** gracias por comentar, este doujinshi lo podrás encontrar en la pagina antes citada con otros mas, espero que lo disfrutes nn! _

_**Ikari:** Kiaaaa! muchas gracias por tu review, tu siempre tan linda nn, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, espero que podamos coincidir pronto en el msm._

_**Angelligth23:** Yeah!, gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que ha sido mi primer lemon y no estaba muy segura xP, por cierto, haber cuando sigues tu fic de "la maldición" es una de mis historias favoritas nOn! _

_**Nino-san:** Wiiiii, hola linda nOn! muchas gracias por tu review! jajaja! espero que ko no se traumatizara, seria una pena T.T... por cierto, me encanto el capitulo que subiste nOn! espero que puedas colarte mas veces en tu ordenador para poder subir pronto el próximo! _

_**Kitty-kitsune-chan:** hey! que tal? al final no me quedo tan mal el lemon eh? pues ya veras cuando leas este capitulo xDDD que mala soy... mira que hacerle eso a Hiei xDDD, y encima lo de los polvos de talco XDDDD! juaajuajajaja... ok, ya nos veremos en clase y me cuentas que te ha parecido nn! _

_Muchas gracias a todos n.n, y no lo olvideis..._

**_R... E... V... I... E... W... S_ **

**Sonya-chan17**


End file.
